A Quest of Unusual Pursuits
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Slightly AU, Cutter returns to their treehome to find his Lifemate acting strangely, and cannot help how marvellous they are...even considering what they're wearing...ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING What They're wearing... Secret Lives of the WolfRiders! LOLFic!XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elf?Q?uest or any of the Characters, the Pini's have soul dominion over those beautiful Elves we all love!^^**

Random Idea I got when reading the [re-issued] April GrabBag 2011, requiring you to write or illustrate a story, poem or picture with the following: A stick, change, a Dream, Need of Help, Procrastination...and Hatred, which I forgot to add in... But it still counted!^^

Please Review, I would love to hear from you all!^^

* * *

><p><strong>A Quest of Unusual Pursuits<strong>

He struggled with the garment, feeling the unfamiliar -though not entirely unpleasant- fabric brush softly against his skin and delighted at the sensation...

Oh, why had he waited so long to do this?

He knew simple procrastination could not be blamed, no, it was the fear of being caught, found out, the fear of being shamed by those he loved and held dear...

A smile graces his lips, sliding the short puffy sleeve up his arm and fiddling with the material until it sat _just right_ on his pale shoulders, so unlike that of the one who usually wore this outfit.

He tried to lace it up, finding he needed help with the strings, but felt the fire of embarrassment flaring in his cheeks as he realised exactly _why_ it was the owner of this garment required Moonshade's help or indeed, any other's just to get into it on occasion...

Biting his lip, tears stung at the corners of his eyes as he realised his dream would not then be realised...when there was a rapping at the entrance to the tree-hollow...

Blood drained from his already pale features, he darted his gaze about, body tensing under the soft fabric in instinctive need to flee, to escape, to-

Too late...

~)0(~

Striding into their shared hollow, Cutter took notice of the forlorn figure before him, and paused a moment at the bizarre situation...

Placing the newly-carved staff - a gift of Redlance's- by the door, he silently padded over and knelt by his Lifemate, caressing the soft face in his hands and absently brushing away the tears running down moon-pale cheeks.

"Oh, Skywise, what is wrong?" He asked, though his voice was full of concern, the Chieften found himself upon the receiving end of humourless laughter...

"C-Cutter, how can you- *giggle* -how can you ask that when I sit here in one of Leetah's finest gowns...?" Wheezed the stargazer, a smile quirked Cutter's lips as he raised an eyebrow; finally taking in the sight of his Lifemate in a beautiful, though delicate, pink dress that flowed like water.

He vaguely remembered it to be one of Leetah's favourites...

Smiling at the confused Skywise, he offered his Soul-Brother a hand up and spun him about, gently lacing up the back of the dress with nimble fingers that remembered the many occasions he had done so for his other Lifemate...

"Skywise, we always knew you were a little...different, and there is no shame in that. We love you for who you are, and not what you wear," came the gentle voice from over by the entrance, both startled Wolfriders glanced up at the bemused Healer as she surveyed them, smiling.

"If you had come to me earlier, Beloved, I would have offered you free reign over my garments, anytime you wish to change I offer them to you..." She offered graciously, to an amused Chieften and a furiously blushing stargazer...

~)0(~

Skywise trembled as Cutter's breath blew hotly on his neck, being held from behind was exhilarating...Leetah laughed softly at their antics and decided to divulge certain secrets she had sworn to keep withheld...

In order to ease the stargazer's discomfort at being caught, of course, as she would never be accused of gossiping...

"Worry not, my_ Fahr_, you are not the first...just last moon I have caught no less than the great Strongbow, himself, trying on Moonshade's new outfit..." Their gaping mouths matched the shocked expressions, and she grinned like the She-Wolf when had learned to be during her time with the WolfRiders.

"Not to mention, Redlance, Kimo, Scouter...and even you, Beloved, for Cutter has been caught more than once in my own outfits...have you not, my_ Tam_?"

His blush was answer enough...

~)0(~

Recovering himself, if not his dignity -which he was sure had been permanently removed...

Cutter leaned in closer to Skywise and whispered, "Although we love you unconditionally no matter what you wear, I'm not exactly complaining about this outfit..."

The Stargazer's eyes were wide with surprise and...something else, as two voracious wolves began to circle closer and closer to him...

Just before he was overrun, Skywise managed to whisper out, "Maybe I should wear your dresses more often, Leetah!"

The only answer, two soft grunts of assent...

**~*THE END*~**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, just proves why I shouldn't write stories at midnight...<p>

**Please Review!^^ That there would be the Button ==========**


End file.
